


Perfect Either Way

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Sandalwood Shampoo, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus and Alec just being perfect!





	Perfect Either Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote. Was inspired by Todd's Sandalwood Tweet! 
> 
> <3 All of the thanks to my lovely Parabeta, MuscleMemory, for catching my mistakes! Love you, dearest! <3

Magnus and Alec are just getting out of the shower, their hair smells of sandalwood, their bodies are clean and they feel refreshed and ready to take on the world again, well the bed really. They are still so exhausted. Magnus is looking at himself in the mirror, “I want to shave. Time for something new.” He turns to Alec, who is looking at him with the goofiest grin, “What?”

“You look perfect either way.” He steps closer, his fingers coming up to caress over Magnus’ facial hair.

Magnus chuckles lightly before kissing Alec’s thumb, “I’m gonna shave.” He winks and brings his fingers up to snap the hair away…

“Wait!” Alec catches his hand, and Magnus looks wary. Alec grabs for a razor and the shaving cream and smiles sheepishly, “Can I do it?”

Magnus cocks an eyebrow at his boyfriend but nods, “As you wish.”

This brightens Alec’s smile and really Magnus would let him do this all he wants, if it meant he is granted that gorgeous smile. “I trust you, Shadowhunter.” His fingers trace over Alec’s precision rune.

Alec puts just enough of the cream on his hand and lathers it over Magnus' goatee, “I'm gonna miss you while you are away.”

Magnus chuckles as Alec talks to his face, “I could magic it back if you want me to later?”

Alec shakes his head, “No, it might be nice not to have that burn against my thighs for a while.” He winks, and the blade comes to Magnus' face, starting at his chin, and he watches Alec’s face as he concentrates on making sure Magnus is clean shaven, his fingers caressing over skin, his tongue sticking out in determined moments, and Magnus finds himself falling more in love with Alexander Lightwood.

“I thought you enjoyed the way it felt when I am su…” Alec’s finger is covering his lips.

“Shh…” Alec meets his eyes with a smirk, “I'm busy, don’t move your lips.” Magnus nods slightly and Alec continues.

When he is done, he sets the razor down and cleans the excess cream from Magnus' face, “There.” 

Magnus turns to examine Alec’s perfect work, not a single hair left behind. Alec’s arms wrap around Magnus’ waist and he rests his chin on his shoulder, “And I do enjoy the way your goatee feels against me… but I have never had the pleasure of your smooth face against me.” He winks into the mirror and he literally feels Magnus’ legs buckle, and they both giggle as Magnus turns in his arms and pushes him from the bathroom, “Well, why not give you a taste then?”


End file.
